Barajo no Kiss
, and also known as 'Kiss of Rose Princess', is a Japanese [[shōjo manga|''shōjo manga]] series written and illustrated by Shouoto Aya. It has been serialized in Monthly Asuka since 2008, and has been collected in four tankōbon volumes by Kadokawa Shoten. Plot As a young girl, Anís Yamamoto received a rose choker from her father, who said that a punishment would befall her if she ever took it off. But one day, she loses her choker and finds out the punishment: to be the Dominion of four rose knights and go through more tragedies. She is soon shown the unstable devil's seal, a seal created by the first dominion to banish the devil from the world. By invoking the true contract with the four Rhode Knights, she reseals the seal. However, she must now use her newly attained power to search for the Arcana cards, pieces of the devil's seal that have been strewn across the world. Characters Anís Yamamoto * (drama CD) *Age: 16 years old *Position: Rose maiden, Dominion, Head Lord Knight *Fears: Thunder, fire, earthquakes and her father's wrath, should she take off the choker. :A cheerful character who always wore a rose choker which her father gave her. He told her that if she ever took it off, she would be punished. Anís was unable to take it off until it disappeared after Ninufa, a bat-like-creature, bowled her over. After Ninufa scurried away, Anís found that she was holding a Red card. She ignores the fact and runs after Ninufa to get her choker back when a monster attacks. Itsushi-sensei, the librarian, tells her that she must kiss the card she was holding. When she does so, Kaede appears out of the card calling her "master". Anís becomes the Dominion, able to summon any of the four rose knights. However, whenever the knights use their power, they drain the life force from her blood. This causes Anís to believe that becoming the Dominion is her punishment for losing her choker. Although the choker she was wearing only brought Anís in the center of attention, for fear of her father's punishment she begins searching for it with the help of her Rose Knights. Apparently one of her special powers as a Dominion as that she is able to call forth a black whip-like rope filled with thorns to used to beat them into submission, or to collar them (much to the delight of the black and white roses). Kaede Higa * (drama CD) *Age: 17 *Position: A Rhode Knight, Knight of the Red Rose *Ability: Attack Magic :Kaede is the Knight of the Red Rose, at first, he didn't seem to like Anís as he had a grudge against Anís beating him in the sports festival. He lives in a temple and often has fights with Tenjou for stealing his followers. Soon it is shown that he cares for Anís saying "whether or not you were the Dominia, I would still..." (implying that he would still protect her). It is also hinted that he is of contradition of the True Contracts saying to his dominion "What about my feelings?!..." Kaede was also a childhood friend of Seiran and was the most angered as he learned the Blue Rose's destiny as a sacrifice to the seal. He is also called as "mutt" or "dog" by the White and Black Rose. Later in the series it is hinted that he is easily angered when the one of the other knights gets too close to Anis - even Seiran. He is also the only one being called against his will by Anís and also the only one who says foolish words as comfort to her. Kaede also has a bad relationship with the Yellow Rose as much as what happened two hundred years ago when the Red Rose was truy the "True Rose" of the Dominion that earned the Yellow Rose's jealousy. Kaede also specializes in attack magic and carries a sword as a weapon. Mitsuru Tenjou * (drama CD) *Age: 17 *Position: A Rhode Knight, Knight of the White Rose, Student council president *Ability: Healing and defensive techniques :Tenjou is very handsome and embarrassingly devoted to his duties as a Rhode knight, and to Anís - which embarrasses her - which makes her the envy of all the other girls in school. He seems deeply popular among men as well - much to the mortification of Anís. His special skill lies in healing. An example would be when he heals Mutsuki and Kaede when they become injured. It is heavily implied that he's very much a masochist. Even going to far to provoke Anís into slapping him and turn her thorn whip into a collar to drag him to do her bidding. "I couldn't ask for a better Master, really... Beating me on top of tying a collar around my neck... OH Lady Anís, truly is amazing." Mitsuri also likes Anís a lot. He even says Kaede "One day Anís will be mine" even though he said he was only joking, the serious look in his eyes makes Kaede feel worried. Mutsuki Kurama * (drama CD) *Age: Unknown *Position: A Rhode Knight, Knight of the Black Rose *Ability: Search and seizure techniques :Mutsuki has a very dark aura around him and hardly talks to anyone. He is reluctant to accept Anís as his master, referring to her as a wench, and a missy. He likes the darkness and says that he is not a human, but a "dark stalker", which has the power to commune with nature and live longer than humans. Other abilities besides flying are unknown. He has "search and seizure" specialties; strings that are controlled by him appear from his fingers and he has an acute sense of smell and perception. He says that he spent many years in solitary slumber, waiting for his master to arrive/resurrect. According to rumors he puts curses on people and is the head of delinquents. Implied that he is a masochist when he seems satisfied when Anís smacks him around, and seems jealous of the White Rose when he gets collared by the rose whip. He also falls in love with her as well. In chapter 11 he uses his string to keep the Red Rose away from Anís. Despite his brooding demeanor, he also reveals to have forgotten his past and is thereby the last of his race. It is also said that he is "owned" by the White Rose's family. He specializes in investigation and has a mass knowledge of dark magic, due to his unknown past. He fights his enemies through his dark strings that are invisible to the naked eye. Seiran Asagi * (drama CD) *Age: 15 (Technically just under three years old) *Position: A Rhode Knight, Knight of the Blue Rose *Ability: Alchemy, science and knowledge-related technique :Asagi is the Knight of the blue rose and is not often at school because he is mostly sick. When he is sick, Asagi stays by himself inside the greenhouse filled with roses, and ironically his illness may be an allergic reaction to roses, as he appears fine when he isn't around them. He specializes in "Alchemy" or rather "science". He is also very cute, cute enough to be a girl. He is the sacrificial rose that was made in the past to help seal the devil's seal. His memories and Kaede's memories are not real, so he plans to use his body to restore the seal. In chapter 11 he is saved from the seal. His rose is not found in nature, because they replace the Yellow Rose with the Blue Rose. But even so he cares a lot about Anís. Once he asks her if she would accept his love and when she does not get what he says, he changes the subject about the love potion thinking it might be too soon. Itsushi Narumi * (drama CD) *Position: the Classical studies teacher. :Narumi is the most knowledgeable authority on the "Rose Contracts" which binds the Dominion and the Rhode Knights. He is a mage as well. Ninufa * (drama CD) *Position: Guardian beast :Ninufa is the guardian beast of the Four Cards which summon Rose Knights. It looks like a bat/cat. It smashed into Anís shortly before her choker disappeared, and accidentally left behind one of the four rose knight cards, the red card-which summons Kaede. Later, it gives Anís the remaining three cards.It states that It guards the cards, and Anís has possession of the cards, so therefore it tends to hang around her.He also revealed in the late chapters that he was really the one who took off Anis' choker. Schwartz Yamamoto * (drama CD) *Position: Anís's father. :Yamamoto is Anís's father and the person who gave Anís the choker. He gave it to her with a specific reason in mind - to hide her from "The Society". He is a really powerful mage and plans to revive the devil by allowing the devil's seal to deteriorate, since the seal cannot be repaired if the Dominion isn't found. He also saves Haruto from total destruction beneath the seal. He entered Anís's school as the new school doctor and associates with the Orange and Lime Roses. Haruto Kisugi * (drama CD) *Age: 16 *Position: Ex-Rhode Knight; the Yellow Rose *Ability: Anti-Gravitational Magic :Haruto is Anís's old classmate from Osaka who transferred to her school and has an Osakan accent and cracks bad jokes. He is extremely obsessive about Anís and at one point in time states "If you keep being so cute I will have to kill you". He is the Yellow Rose and is an ex-Rhode Knight. He tried to kill all of the other knights to be the "true knight". His alternate personality as the Yellow Rose makes him hate the other Roses because back in the past, he got betrayed and his life force was used to perform the devil's seal. In reality, he was very jealous of the red knight for becoming the true rose. The yellow rose then tried to break the seal, but then used his life to restore it when he failed. Haruto mistakes it as a betrayal. In chapter 11 Anís slaps him and tells him that no matter what she will like him as a friend. After they save the blue rose Anís gets sucked into the seal. Haruto pushes her to safety and says "... the punishment is not over" as he gets sucked into the devil's seal. He was saved by Shwartz just in the nick of time and found himself in Hong Kong, as seen in chapter 13, where Anís received a postcard all the way from Hong Kong with a smiling Haruto in front of a restaurant. Idel Suzumura *Position: Pop idol, Knight of the Orange Rose *Ability: Sound (Voice) :Member of the group Rhodecia Yakoh Hasuzaki *Position: Pop idol, Knight of the Lime Rose *Ability: Hypnosis (Smell) :Member of the group Rhodecia Mikage Hiiragi *Position: Fake Rose maiden, Fake Dominion :Anis and Kaede's classmate who constantly seems to have her nose in a book. While working on an art assignment together, she reveals an interest in Kaede, and Anis sets the two up on a date at the local amusement park, "Gothic Land." After attacking the park with her Purple Rose Knight, she introduces herself as the Fake Rose Princess, Domina Galacta. However, Anis doesn't realize that she and Galacta are one and the same, while Kaede is quite suspicious of her. Fujimiya Touda :Member of the Fake Dominion's knights along with the Gold, Silver, & Grey Rose Yocteau :Member of the Fake Dominion's knights along with the Violet, Gold, & Silver Rose. Yocteau is Mutsuki's older brother and was the Black Rose Knight during the generation just when that Yellow Rose incident happened. He was in love with his Dominion. Shiden Fujinomiya :Member of the Fake Dominion's knights. He is knight of the Violet Rose. External links *[http://www.kadokawa.co.jp/comic/bk_detail.php?pcd=200811000100 Barajō no Kiss] at Kadokawa Shoten *[http://asuka-web.jp/work/bara.html Barajō no Kiss] at Asuka Category:Fantasy anime and manga Category:Harem anime and manga Category:Manga of 2008 Category:Romantic comedy anime and manga Category:Shōjo manga Category:Aya Shouoto